Blessings and Curses: REWRITE
by DooweeBipBopBamLookAtThisLamb
Summary: Being the Boy-Who-Lived felt more like a curse than a blessing to Harry, he couldn't help but feel that his life has been nothing but a toll of unrequested surprises, well now he wants it to stop, now he wants to say no, now he has returned. Rewrite of A Great Adventure: Reincarnation :D or Blessings and Curses


Harry didn't know if he was having a nightmare, or if he was having a 'vision'. He was standing in a forest, it was dark and grimy, but the sun could be seen just above the trees. He frowned. Where was he? He thought, he roamed quietly before stopping to a halt when he heard voice, a very familiar voice mind you, he followed it, no sound followed when he stepped on branches and sticks.

"Merlin."said the horse voice again, the voice belonged to a man in his late 30's or early 40's he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes, the man he was talking to however was almost the complete opposite of him. The man he was talking to had black hair, which seemed to go on was slim unlike the bulky figure of the blonde man, the only thing that looked alike was their eyes, as both had it on color blue, but unlike the dark blue eyes of the what Harry presumed was a Knight, this man had light blue eyes.

"How are you feeling?"The man with black hair asks, Blonde haired immediately tries to move but gives a pained yell instead, his hand sprawled towards Black Hair's arm, holding tight.

"Lie back. Lie back"Black haired said, his sounded throat incredibly dry. Blonde hair looked at him with dead blue eyes.

"Where have you been?"he croaks out, Black hair bows his head slightly, his body doing the slowest back and forth movements.

"It doesn't matter now."He told him, getting a better hold of his friend (Harry presumed they were friends) he seemed raised him upward probably so that the pain would subside, slowly Blonde Hair's ragged breaths became steadier.

"You're bleeding."Black Hair muttered, his eye's going to the red dump on his friend's torso

"That's all right."He said nodding "I thought I was dying." the atmosphere dampened slightly, and a bile seemed to get a hold on Harry's throat,_what is this dream?_.

"I'm sorry."Black Haired chocked out. "I thought I'd defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time." _What Prophecy?_ Harry thought, stepping closer slightly, against his better judgment. He felt like he was intruding.

"What are you talking about?"Blonde Hair demands.

"I defeated the saxons."Black Hair continued "The dragon. And yet..."he stops, his eyes seemed to tear more "And yet I knew it was Mordred that I must stop." Blonde Hair looked at him, confused. Harry too felt confused. _Merlin, Mordred? Waren't they the lost Druids?_

"The person who defeated them was the sorcerer."He said, shaking his head, obviously in point of denial, Harry's frown went deeper, what was happening?

"It was me."Black Hair confesses, a sob ripping it's way out of his throat,He gripped on Blond Hair tighter, slightly burying his head down.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin!"He said, his voice suddenly boisterous. "Why would you say that?"

Black Hair looks up to him, his breath hitching slightly, "I'm a... I'm a sorcerer. I have magic. And I use it for you, Arthur. Only for you. " Black Hair's eyes were begging, begging for Blonde Hair to believe him, but as he suspected disbelief flashed into his eyes. Harry on the other hand froze, the name striking a cord in him. _Arthur too?_ He thought. _Once and Future... _a sly voice whispered on his mind, this time it was Harry's breath that hitched.

"Merlin, you are not a sorcerer. I would know!" Blonde Haired suddenly yells, they continued to talk but suddenly, their voices seemed to subside, acting more like they were whispering, all of the sudden Harry jolted to awake. Ginny was next to him, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, Harry?"she asks, Harry nodded immediately, his hands going up to touch his face, quickly realizing they were wet, he wiped his arm through his face.

"Bad Dream?"she asks softly, both Neville and Luna was there, Harry realizes and he couldn't help but to feel embarrassed.

"I'm Fine"He said, his head arching to the window, watching as the trees passed by. He hoped that nothing wrong was going to happen this year, he hoped that everyone wouldn't have second thoughts on him, but he can't help but get a deep feeling in his gut telling him that something was coming, something big. The thought scared him.

* * *

Hi guys! So I decided to post this just to get you 'back' and really this is the first rewrite of Chapter 1 I wont delete the other chapters because I want to know how good I've gotten in writing and I hope you guys like this short chapter, more or less Prologue I'll delete the Author's note in the Chapter before this one when I post Chapter 2. Thanks for Reading


End file.
